The Lonely Pirate King Series
by drey'auc475
Summary: Some people might think that living a pirate’s couldn’t possibly be lonely. But how many people actually live a pirate’s life?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Lonely Pirate King  
**Author:** Drey'auc475  
**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: THE CURSE OF THE BLACK PEARL  
****Rating:** K+  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Genre: **General  
**Setting/Season:** set in the first movie, in the time between they leave the cave at Isla de Meurta and the scene where Jack is about to be hung.  
**Summary:** Some people might think that living a pirate's couldn't possibly be lonely. But how many people _actually_ live a pirate's life?**  
A/N:** I own nothing… but I sometimes wish I did ;-)

-----XXX-----  
Some people might think that living a pirate's couldn't possibly be lonely. But how many people _actually_ live a pirate's life? You get the random few individuals who have lived years at sea by the sword (and survived), and they will tell you that a pirate's life is exciting, full of danger, adventure, women and riches. But how many of those stories end with the pirate getting all that he wants?

I mean, you hear about the pirate king finding his hidden treasure that buys him a dozen ships and half a dozen courtesans. But what happens after that? Is the pirate king happy for the rest of his life? Does he live the remainder of his days surrounded by everything that he ever wanted? No, he doesn't. He's left wanting more.

The pirate king spends all the treasure on wine and women, but never considers the future. Do you think that he'll look at that pile of gold that he's found and think about himself ten years down the track? Do you think that he'll think about how long that pile of gold will last him and when he'll next have to go a-plundering again?

I wish that I'd thought more about _my_ future when I was younger. It was all about finding that next treasure chest, the next horizon, the next grand adventure. Never did I consider where I would be in thirty years time. Certainly not in a jail cell in the Fort at Port Royal for the second time. Maybe if I'd paid a little more attention to my tutors and my parents when I was growing up…

I was always a trouble-maker when I was a kid. It was never enough that my parents gave me a good education and that I had all that a sixteen-year-old boy could want. Nah, piracy was my game. When I was growing up, it was all that I'd dream about. When I was nine, my best friend Harold (I called him Harry) and me went down to the docks where Harry's father worked. Harry's father was a rich merchant who owned several ships. He would tell us tales and heroic adventures about pirates. I used to think that that was the kind of life that I would lead.

Me and Harry agreed that one day, we'd run away from the life of housemaids and nannies, and live a life on the ocean. The only thing was; Harry didn't have very good sea-legs. He loved the ocean, like me, but couldn't stand the swells. He made it to the first port, then was sick for three days. After that he decided that he might be better suited as a barkeep. He bought his own tavern in Tortuga and made a buck. Haven't seen him since.

I joined up with a privateer sailor and his crew after that. Crazy bunch, that lot. Always getting into trouble at every port. That was the ship that I got my first tattoo on. Also the one I got my first lashings on. I wasn't diligent enough in my duties and a keg of gunpowder got damp. Three days later, it was our last keg left and we were attacked in the Spanish Main on our way to Singapore. Only three of us got away. The three of us being the only ones that could swim.

I was a bit shaken up by that. I was still quite young and all, and not used to the 'adventurous' life we pirates live. Though, truth be told, I was quite lonely on that ship. I had no friends, no one to look out for me. And I was a long way from home.

A fishing vessel picked me up, and took me the rest of the way into Singapore. I worked there for a little while, as a deck hand, fastening ropes, fishing, pulling in nets and crab-traps. That was where I met a girl named Lin. She was the daughter of the fisherman I worked for. If he had've found out what Lin and I got up to under the tarps on the deck of his sloop, then I probably wouldn't be here right now, telling you about this.

Then, one day, Lin's father and I went out to sea fishing and a big storm took his little boat into its bosom and it never saw day again.

I survived (obviously) and made it to a near-by island. I lived there for about a month, living off rain water and crabs. Then a small ship came by the island; a frigate, nothing more. I met them when they came ashore and was able to gain passage off the island. They were Jamaican sailors and it was very hard to understand anything they said, but they took me all the way to the Caribbean. From there it was the _true_ life as a pirate.

Stealing, plundering, wine and women was all that I knew from then on. It was lonely, dangerous and down right depressing at times.

They never tell you, in stories, how lonely life can be as a feared pirate. Sure, there are girls of plenty to fill the gaps in ones life, but I guess that I'm like that pirate king who always wanted more than the pile of gold in front of him. Maybe we all want more than what we've got…

It's what many people call greed. I call it… greed. I guess I can't find a better name for it right now. But I wonder, sometimes, what my life might have been like, had I _not _run away at sixteen; if I hadn't been so greedy for a pirate's life. I would either be married or be a miserable barrister, like my parents wanted.

I'm feeing terribly lonely now and wondering weather I'm bound to ever get what I want. If I ever do find out what it _is_ that I want. I think I want kids, one or two, to keep things interesting. And a wife, maybe; a house, and a job that didn't involve me getting hanged or shot at. At least I wouldn't be alone.

Well, the marines are here to take me away to the gallows, so I guess this is one pirate king that'll never know.

This is the last script of Jack Sparrow. I hope that you weren't as lonely as I was…

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Lonely Pirate King  
**Author:** Drey'auc475  
**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: THE CURSE OF THE BLACK PEARL  
****Rating:** K+  
**Spoilers:** DMC  
**Genre: **General/Angst  
**Setting/Season:** set before Jack goes into the Spanish prizon by the sea to get the drawing of the key  
**Summary:** Noble is pulling a baby from a burning building and then disappearing into the shadows. Noble is a masked rider saving a pretty damsel from a savage husband. Noble is Young William. Noble is me diving into the sea at the docks of Port Royal to rescue the girl that would cause a whole lot of trouble for me.  
**A/N:** I own nothing… but I sometimes wish I did ;-)

-----Chapter 2-----  
Well, it's been nearly two years since Will busted me out of the jam that I'd got myself into. Yep, I had decided that hanging was defiantly not the way to go. Nope, not messy enough.

Only kidding.

Nah, I'm sure that no pirate wants to die that way. Hanging isn't noble enough for us pirates. Hah! Listen to _me_ talking about nobility! Noble is pulling a baby from a burning building and then disappearing into the shadows. Noble is a masked rider saving a pretty damsel from a savage husband. Noble is Young William. Noble is me diving into the sea at the docks of Port Royal to rescue the girl that would cause a whole lot of trouble for me.

Not that I really regret rescuing Elizabeth at all. In fact sometimes I catch myself thinking about our time on that little island we were trapped on. Then I really _do _wish that I had left her down there. If only for the fact that it might have kept me sane.

The story is, I'm lonely. Again. Sure, I've got the _Pearl _back and I got a good crew, but for a pirate, that's not really enough. As I said before, we're always left wanting more and more. The more we achieve that which we desire, the more we realize that we haven't got _all _that we desire.

It was alright while Ana Maria was here; she kept me preoccupied and busy, so I didn't really think about… other things. But then she decides that she wanted to get off at Kippering and that she said she couldn't stand the Royal Navy chasing use much longer. Gibbs always did say that it was bad luck to have a woman aboard. Maybe it wasn't so bad having her around; not when the Royal Navy finally caught up to us and chased us into a hurricane.

But, bad luck not withstanding, it's been a good season, pirating-wise. Kept me occupied and busy. Just so that I don't think about the things that _I _want.

Sometimes, it's hard to know what one wants. Perhaps we try and skirt the issue, merely _claiming_ that we have no idea what we want, but sometimes it can be right in front of our faces, or blatantly obvious.

So it seems that there are half a dozen things that I want right now, because this bloody compass is spinning like a wind-vane in the middle of a storm. I feel a little like that at the moment. I just hope that I don't get struck by lightening.

I'm watching the compass now, and I notice that it points to the north more often than not. I check the bearings and I'm… strangely fascinated by the fact that it seems to be pointing in the direction of Port Royal.

Oh oh, I think as I realize this, but it's too late. Sentimental Old Me thinking about a dark blonde beauty, with big doleful brown eyes. The first time that I noticed that they were brown, was the time that she was angry at me for escaping the island in such a meager fashion. I didn't mind; I think that she looks sexy when she's angry.

Gah! What am I doing?! I'm thinking about a twenty-year-old girl whom is due to be married and I'll probably never see again. Not that that's ever stopped me.

Never mind. Where was I? Oh, that's right. I'm lonely. It appears that my compass has picked up on that fact, and is now pointing towards Tortuga. No one in particular I hope, but perhaps some serving girl who hasn't heard of me or doesn't hate me and want to kill me. Just enough to distract me.

Admittedly, another anniversary is up and coming, that I really _don't _want to deal with. I guess I could keep running for a little while longer before I go and find this chest that I need. If the crew found out what's coming after me, then they'll be over-board in a jiffy. Never mind Old Jack, he can take care of himself. Then I would truly be alone again.

The truth is, I'm tired of running. Sure, running seems almost second nature to a pirate, what with being the scourge of the sea and having the Royal Navy on your tail at every turn. Maybe I can settle down somewhere, with lots of rum, women and money to keep me company. After this… issue with Davy Jones has been settled; then maybe.

I just don't want to be alone anymore…


End file.
